


Quickie in the Corridor

by firelight18



Category: Quantum Break (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, NSFW, Post-Game, Smut, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelight18/pseuds/firelight18
Summary: Jack and Beth get it on in the unlikeliest of places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU. Also, thank you to gatsbythegerbil for the title. :D

“…So you made out in a time machine?” Clarice Ogawa stared at Jack incredulously.

“No.  Why would we do that? It smelled like death in there.”

He was lying, of course.  He and Beth had managed to get out of 2010 alive, and he took the Countermeasure from Beth and gently placed it on the floor. He placed his hands on Beth’s face and kissed her eagerly.  He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, drew her close after a moment and moaned as she deepened the kiss a little.

Jack kept kissing Beth while his hands slid down to her hips. He fiddled with the button on her pants for a moment and undid it after a moment.  He bent down and unzipped her before he pulled her pants down to her thighs.  He kissed her belly, beginning to pull her panties down.  He kissed her inner thighs and felt her tangle her fingers in his hair.  He finally kissed her core, enjoying how she tasted.  He reached up and squeezed her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples.

Jack continued to suck and lick Beth slowly, enjoying how she moaned and gasped as he pleased her.  He continued squeezing her breasts and kissing her inner thighs. He returned to feverishly kissing and licking her core. He felt her tangle her fingers in his hair once more and pulled him closer to her as her breath hitched in preparation for her release.

“J-Jack!” Beth cried out as she saw white.  He stood up and pulled her panties and pants up before he buttoned and zipped her.

“You ready to go?” he asked while he grabbed the Countermeasure.

“Yeah, let’s go.  Oh, Jack?” she asked while grabbing his sleeve.

“Yeah? What’s up?” he turned to face her.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything.”

Jack smiled. “You’re welcome. Now let’s go save the world.” He took her hand in his and exited the time machine, ready to stop the End of Time with the woman he loved by his side.


End file.
